Des Herzens Begehren – Nerhegeb Snezreh Sed
by Faris-Eirin
Summary: Nur wenige wissen, dass der Spiegel Nerhegeb sich immer noch in Hogwarts befindet-Snape ist einer von ihnen. Nun will er nach Jahren wieder einmal einen Blick in seine Seele wagen,nicht wissend, dass eine weitere Person mit derselben Absicht unterwegs ist


_Disclaimer_ – alle bekannten Figuren und sonstigen "Dinge" in dieser Story gehören ausnahmslos J.K. Rowling... ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen (und wenn ich fertig bin, lege ich sie wieder in die Kiste zurück. Versprochen).

Irgendwann während Harrys 6. oder 7. Schuljahr... sucht es euch aus...

**-+-  Des Herzens Begehren – Nerhegeb Snezreh Sed  -+-  
  
**

In einem beinahe vergessenen, kleinen Raum, tief in den Kellern von Hogwarts, befand er sich; der berühmt berüchtigte Spiegel, welcher Voldemort in seiner Gier nach dem Stein der Weisen zum Verhängnis geworden war. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Spiegel Nerhegeb sich immer noch in Hogwarts befand, nachdem er seine Aufgabe, für die er bereit gestellt worden war, erfüllt hatte? Und mehr noch: Wie konnte man es verantworten ihn danach nicht zerstört zu haben, wo er doch bekannt dafür war, schon etliche Zauberer und Hexen in den Wahn getrieben zu haben?

Die Antworten darauf waren durchaus ziemlich simpel: Gemeinsam hatten die Professoren versucht, den Spiegel aus dem Gebäude zu bannen - mit dem Ergebnis, dass er weiterhin unbeschadet, in altem Glanz erstrahlend, vor ihnen gestanden hatte, während nicht wenige der Anwesenden sich auf den Weg zu Mdme Pomfrey machten, um ihre Verletzungen behandeln zu lassen.

Ausgesandte Zaubersprüche mit der Absicht, ihn zu zerstören oder unschädlich zu machen, prallten von ihm ab und nicht selten zum Sprecher zurück. Ja, die Krankenstation war für Wochen ein viel besuchter Ort gewesen, obwohl gerade Sommerferien gewesen waren.

Sosehr sie es auch versuchten, der Spiegel schien an Hogwarts gebunden und durch unbekannte Zauber geschützt zu sein, und so musste eine Lösung gefunden werden, ihn sicher zu verwahren. Als Aufbewahrungsort (nachdem man Dumbledores Büro als zweite Möglichkeit ausgeklammert hatte – schliesslich war dieser auch nur ein Mensch und konnte als solcher ebenfalls der Verlockung unterliegen, sollte sie sich so nahe befinden) schien der Keller am besten geeignet zu sein: Es war Slytherin-Gebiet, und da sowohl dieses Haus wie auch Severus Snape bei Möglichkeit von den übrigen Schülern gemieden wurden, verirrte sich selten jemand dorthin. Die Slytherins auf der anderen Seite waren sosehr mit ihren internen Machtspielen beschäftigt, dass sich niemand von ihnen für Erforschungen ihres Territoriums erwärmen konnte.

Somit konnten die Bewohner Hogwarts, vor allem jene, die das Wissen um des Spiegels Standort teilten, mehr oder weniger beruhigt schlafen – wenn sie es denn täten: Severus Snape zumindest lag nicht in seinem Bett. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als er sich auf den Weg zu besagtem Gegenstand begab.

Das erste Mal hatte er aufgrund Dumbledores Bitte in den Spiegel geschaut, an dem Tag, als er nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt war und seine Angehörigkeit bei den Todessern gestanden hatte. Einerseits war es ein Schock gewesen, seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, andererseits hätte er am liebsten laut gelacht.

Der Anblick der Szenerie mochte es vielleicht gewesen sein, der Dumbledore bewegt hatte, ihm zu verzeihen und zu vertrauen – Snape wusste es bis heute nicht mit Sicherheit, aber der Headmaster hatte danach einige Nuancen blasser ausgesehen. Wie konnte er es ihm auch verübeln? Wer hätte es auch geglaubt, wäre es nur von ihm ausgesprochen und nicht durch den Spiegel Nerhegeb bestätigt worden?

_Ein verregneter, nebliger Tag... Nur eine Handvoll Menschen, dunkel gekleidet... Ein Sarg schwebt vor ihnen her... Mahagoni... silberne Griffe... ein Schlangenemblem den Deckel zierend... Langsam wird er in die Erde hinab gelassen... die Menschen drehen sich um und schreiten davon... Nur ein schlichter Grabstein aus Marmor hält die Erinnerung wach: --Severus S. Snape, Slytherin und Todesser--..._

Ein kalter Schauer rann Snape über den Rücken, als die Erinnerung an diese Bilder in ihm hoch kam. 

Das eigene Schicksal konnte sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen verändern – es reichte bereits, bloss darüber nach zu denken und die Zukunft verschob sich -, und so war es auch mit dem tiefsten Begehren, das jeder in sich trug. So oder ähnlich hatten es zumindest die Leute um ihn herum immer behauptet, doch Snape hatte im Laufe der Jahre immer wieder den Spiegel aufgesucht, und der Anblick war immer der Gleiche geblieben. Sein Tod war das Einzige gewesen, was er sich herbei gesehnt und doch nie erreicht hatte.

Er konnte denn Bann nicht begreifen, welcher dieser Gegenstand auf die Leute zu werfen schien. Für ihn war es lediglich eine Bestätigung gewesen, aber nichts was er angestrebt hätte, ständig erblicken zu müssen. Der Gedanke daran liess ihn beinahe umkehren. Beinahe. Und doch sass irgendwo ihn ihm ein Funken Neugierde, der ihm unablässig zuflüsterte, einen weiteren Blick in seine Seele zu wagen. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht hatte sich sein Rad des Schicksals nun endlich weiter gedreht.

***

Kein noch so geringer Zauberspruch schützte den Raum. Ein Schutzbann hätte die Schüler wie Motten das Licht angezogen ("vor allem Gryffindors", schnaubte Snape leise), denn wo ein solcher verhängt wurde, gab es auch etwas Geheimes und Unbekanntes zu entdecken. Spinnweben hingen von der Decke, Staub sammelte sich auf jeder nur erdenklichen Fläche und auch sonst schien schon seit langem niemand mehr hier gewesen zu sein.

Der Spiegel stand nur wenige Meter von der Türe entfernt, und doch schien es für Snape eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er ihn erreicht hatte und vor ihm stand. Was würde er sehen? Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, teils aus Angst, etwas neues zu erkennen, teils aus Angst, die altvertrauten Bilder wieder zu erblicken. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, und als er nichts erkennen konnte, trat er noch einen Schritt näher an den Spiegel.

Zuerst konnte er nur Nebel erkennen, und dann... Snapes Augenbrauen zuckten überrascht und sein Mund formte sich zu einem "oh!" – mehr gab sein Körper nicht preis. Wahrlich, etwas hatte sich geändert, aber DAS?

Das Geräusch von näher kommenden Schritten versetzte ihn in Alarmbereitschaft. Jemand war auf dem Weg hierher. Sein erster Gedanke war, den Eindringling an der Türe abzufangen, doch dies hätte geheissen, seine eigene Schwäche einzugestehen, welche ihn zum Spiegel geführt hatte. Statt dessen eilte er hinter einen mottenzerfressenen Paravan, um zu beobachten, wer um diese Uhrzeit, abgesehen von ihm, nicht in seinem Bett lag.

Die Türe wurde aufgestossen, und Snape spürte deutlich den Luftzug einer eintretenden Person, doch zu sehen war niemand. 'Potter', dachte Snape wütend, 'ich hätte es mir denken können.' Er schien wieder einmal in seinem Unsichtbar-Umhang durch Hogwarts zu schleichen, und es war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er den Spiegel Nerhegeb erneut entdeckte. Dies war einer der Menschen, über die Snape nur den Kopf schütteln konnte: Jemand, der sich von dem Spiegel in den Bann ziehen gelassen hatte und dadurch beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden wäre.

Mit einem "zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Mr. Potter", wollte er soeben hinter dem Paravan hervortreten, als der Umhang zu Boden glitt und der Anblick der nun sichtbar gewordenen Person Snape an Ort und Stelle verharren liess. Definitiv nicht Potter.

***

Hermione hatte an diesem Nachmittag, da sie nach wie vor nicht an Trelawneys Unterricht teilnahm, Hagrid geholfen, die Gehege der magischen Kreaturen zu säubern, welche momentan das Thema seiner Schullektionen waren. Anschliessend hatte er sie zum Tee eingeladen, wobei er einen grosszügigen Schuss Whiskey in seine Tasse tat.

Die Stunden zogen sich dahin, und sie plauderten über dieses und jenes, während sich bei Hagrid allmählich überaus offensichtliche Reaktionen auf den Alkohol in seinem Tee bemerkbar machten. Irgendwann kamen sie auf Hermiones erstes Schuljahr zu sprechen, auf die Abenteuer, die sie damals mit Harry und Ron erlebt hatte und schliesslich und endlich auch auf die Rätsel, um zum Stein der Weisen zu gelangen. Natürlich kam es, wie es kommen musste, und Hagrid gab wieder einmal mehr preis, als er hätte tun dürfen. Hermione liess sich nichts anmerken, als er vom Spiegel Nerhegeb erzählte, und dass sich dieser immer noch in Hogwarts befand.

Sie wäre keine Gryffindor, hätte sie nicht die Neugierde bei Hagrids Worten gepackt, und so zappelte sie den ganzen Abend herum, bis sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, Harrys Unsichtbar-Umhang "auszuleihen" und sich auf die Suche zu machen. Eigentlich hatte die Neugierde sie seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr nie verlassen - seit Harry und Ron ihre Eindrücke geschildert hatten - doch zugegeben hätte sie es niemals. Damals nicht, genauso wenig wie heute.

Der Spiegel war fort geschafft worden, bevor sie je die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, auch nur einen einzigen Blick hinein zu werfen, doch nun bot sich ihr eine zweite Chance. Wer könnte schon widerstehen, wenn man seinen grössten Herzenswunsch aufgedeckt bekam? Sie nicht.

"Rein wissenschaftliches Interesse!", flüsterte sie sich leise zu, als sie durch Hogwarts Korridore schlich. Sie wusste, dass es mehr als das war, doch eingestehen konnte sie es sich indes nicht.

Systematisch war sie die möglichen Standorte des Spiegels durchgegangen und zum Schluss gekommen, dass der letzte Ort, an dem man in wohl suchen würde, der Keller sein musste. "Slytherin-Gebiet", stöhnte sie, liess sich aber dadurch nicht beirren. Sie war gut geschützt durch den Umhang, solange sie kein Geräusch verursachte.

Nachdem Hermione eine halbe Stunde lang erfolglos in alle möglichen Räume gelinst hatte, gelang sie an eine Türe, welche nur angelehnt war. Ob das so sein sollte? Unsicher stiess sie die Türe auf und hätte vor Freude beinahe in die Hände geklatscht, als sie endlich den gesuchten Gegenstand erblickte.

Harry hatte damals seine Eltern gesehen, Ron sich selbst als Quidditch-Kaptain mit dem Pokal in der Hand... Was würde sie sehen? Dass sie die N.E.W.T.s mit Auszeichnung bestand? Dass sie als Professor nach Hogwarts zurück kehren würde? Dass sie eine herausragende Entdeckung machte? All das und viel mehr wünschte sie sich - doch entsprach einer dieser Träume wirklich ihres Herzens Begehren?

Hermione liess den Umhang zu Boden gleiten und trat zögernd vor den Spiegel. Zuerst sah sie nur Schwärze um sich herum, dann jedoch löste sich eine Gestalt daraus und trat auf sie zu. Ueberrascht und erschrocken gab sie einen leisen Schrei von sich und sprang zurück.

***

'Was sie wohl gesehen hat, dass sie so erschrecken konnte?', fragte sich Snape und wünschte sich sehnlichst Dumbledores Trick zu kennen, mit dem ein Aussenstehender die Bilder im Spiegel ebenfalls erkennen konnte. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu raten und weiter zu beobachten...

***

Nach einigen Atemzügen hatte Hermione sich wieder gefasst und wagte erneut einen Blick hinein. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, was sie gesehen hatte. Unfassbar. Und doch, als die ganze Szenerie sich erneut wiederholte, erkannte sie allmählich ihr ureigenstes, tiefes Verlangen darin:

_Eine dunkle Gestalt tritt auf sie zu... Schwarze Kleidung, schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen – im Kontrast zu seinem überraschend bleichen Gesicht... Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, und Hermiones Spiegelbild wiederholt in Antwort die Geste..._

Ein Schaudern durchlief Hermiones Körper. Hatte sie Snape jemals auf diese Art lächeln gesehen? Wenn ja, konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern. 'Schade eigentlich', dachte sie, 'es bekommt ihm gut.'

_Ein weiterer Schritt nach vorne und er hat Hermione erreicht..._

Sie konnte seine Wärme beinahe fühlen, als er zu ihr aufschloss. Er blickte nicht auf ihr Spiegelbild, sondern seine Augen schauten gerade aus – direkt in Hermiones.

_Zärtlich streicht er ihr, hinter ihr stehend, über die Haare und lässt seine Hände auf ihren Schultern ruhen... Kurze Zeit stützt er seinen Kopf auf dem ihren ab, doch dann hebt er eine Hand, und schiebt Hermiones Haare zur Seite... Genau wissend, was er gleich tun würde, neigt sie ihren Kopf etwas und entblösst dabei ihren Nacken... Seine Lippen berühren sie dort, sein warmer Atem streift ihre sensitive Haut und ruft ein angenehmes Kribbeln hervor, welches sich rasch ausbreitet..._

Unbewusst hatte Hermione ihren Kopf ebenfalls zur Seite gelegt und schloss die Augen. Die Erregung ihres Spiegelbildes war auf sie über gesprungen und der Gedanke, was noch alles folgen könnte, liess sie leise aufstöhnen.

***

Wie versteinert hatte Snape zugeschaut, als Hermione ihren Kopf wie in Trance zur Seite legte und ein leises Geräusch des Vergnügens von sich gab. Er hätte mehr von ihr erwartet. Sie war eine intelligente, kleine Lady, und er hatte eigentlich gedacht, ihre zukünftig zweifelsohne folgenden Triumphe wären ihr grösster Wunsch. Statt dessen stand sie da und schien völlig gefangen von irgendwelchen, offensichtlich sexuellen, Phantasien.

Ebenso rasch wie dieser Gedanke gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder, und Snape tauchte abermals in die Szene vor ihm ein. Er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. Sie wirkte so verletzlich, so... menschlich. Weiblich. Snape verfluchte seine beginnende Erregung und den Wunsch derjenige zu sein, der scheinbar hinter ihr stand und ihren Nacken küssen durfte.

'Und von wem träumen alle jungen Frauen von hier bis nach Timbuktu?', hörte er seine inneren Dämonen flüstern, 'Natürlich Potter!' Der Gedanke an diesen Wichtigtuer war es schliesslich, der Snape veranlasste, hinter dem Paravan hervor zu treten und sich zu räuspern.

***

Hermione hatte ihre Augen wieder geöffnet und beobachtete, wie ihr Spiegelbild langsam und genüsslich entkleidet wurde. Zuerst hatte sie das deplazierte Geräusch nicht wahr genommen, doch nun sickerte es allmählich in ihr Bewusstsein und liess sie aufschrecken.

Ihr Blick schweifte nach rechts und ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, klappte ihr Kiefer nach unten. Snape. Hier. Wie er leibt und lebt. Sie riss ihre letzten Gedanken von den Bildern im Spiegel weg und wurde sich seiner Gegenwart nun vollends bewusst. Eine leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht und unfähig, im direkt in die Augen zu blicken, betrachtete sie seine Füsse.

"Miss Granger.", stellte er mit eiskalter Stimme fest, "Vielleicht haben Sie die Güte mir zu erklären, was Sie hier zu suchen haben?"

"Ich... ich...", begann sie stotternd, blickte ihm dabei versehentlich in die Augen und spürte ihr Gesicht augenblicklich eine noch intensivere Farbe annehmen. 'Grosse Göttin... diese Augen... dieser Mund...'. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich es nicht zu Stande zu bringen, ihm offen und direkt ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Sie glaubte auch nicht, es in nächster Zeit wieder zu schaffen.

Rasch schaute sie wieder weg, und ihr Blick glitt wieder zum Spiegel zurück. Dieses Mal jedoch musste sie nicht warten, bis die Bilder kamen... sie waren bereits da.

_Nackt, wie die Götter sie geschaffen haben, stehen sie beide da... Snapes Hände ruhen auf ihrem Bauch und sie lehnt sich in seiner Umarmung zurück... Zuerst ein Kuss auf ihre Schulter... dann auf ihre Wange... und dann dreht sie sich zu ihm um, ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlingend, und sein Kopf beugt sich ihr zu einem innigen Kuss entgegen..._

"Ah...", gab Hermione daraufhin von sich, unsicher, wohin sie blicken konnte, ohne an das soeben Gesehene erinnert zu werden.

Snape, der bisher schweigend ihr Unbehagen ob seiner Anwesenheit beobachtet hatte, sprach sie erneut an: "Entsetzt darüber, was es für Sie zu sehen gibt, Miss Granger? Ihrer Reaktion zufolge kann es soo schlimm nicht gewesen sein...". Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie sie ertappt zusammen zuckte und noch heftiger errötete, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. "Da sie anscheinend um eine Antwort auf meine Frage VERLEGEN zu sein scheinen, empfehle ich ihnen dringendst, auf direktem Weg in ihr Zimmer zurück zu kehren."

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, hatte Hermione sich auch schon umgedreht und wollte zur Türe eilen, erleichtert, keinen Punkteabzug erhalten zu haben oder - schlimmer noch - nachsitzen zu müssen. Bei ihm.

"Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für das Herumschleichen nach Curfew und nachsitzen morgen Abend um acht", hörte Hermione dennoch, als sie den Ausgang beinahe erreicht hatte.

"Und... Miss Granger?" – sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um – "Vergessen sie nicht Potters Umhang... wir wollen ihn doch nicht verärgern, nicht wahr?"

Zögernd setzte sie einen Fuss vor den anderen, zurück zu Snape, welcher den Umhang aufgehoben und ihn sich über den Arm gelegt hatte, mit der Hand seines anderen Armes dort festhaltend.

_Zaghaft tritt Hermione näher, bis sie direkt vor ihm steht... Ihre Arme strecken sich zu ihm aus, doch anstatt den Umhang entgegen zu nehmen, legt sie ihre linke Hand auf die seine, während ihre rechte sich zu seinem Nacken empor streckt... wenig Kraft aufwendend, zieht sie seinen Kopf nach unten... ohne Widerstand zu leisten folgt er ihrer unausgesprochenen Bitte, und hungrige Lippen treffen sich..._

Hilflos schaute er zu, wie ihm diese Bilder nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend entgegen strahlten. Ihre Lippen waren weich und süss, und ihre Küsse... wie Feuer.

Seinen Blick vom Spiegel weg reissend, starrte er direkt in Hermiones Augen, welche gut zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stehen geblieben war. Hätte er seinen Körper nicht so gut unter Kontrolle, so wäre wohl er an der Reihe gewesen zu erröten.

Wütend, dass er sich von ihr so durcheinander bringen liess, packte er statt dessen den Umhang mit beiden Händen, warf ihn ihr entgegen und bellte ein "Hinaus!". Hermione fing ihn auf, machte kehrt und rannte davon. Sie brauchte eine Dusche. Eiskalt. Sofort. 

Nur wenige Augenblicke nach ihrem Abgang eilte auch Snape aus dem Raum. Er konnte sich selbst nicht trauen, länger hier zu verharren, ohne erneut in den Spiegel zu blicken. Er brauchte eine Dusche. Eiskalt. Sofort. 

*** E n d e ***

-------------------------------------------

Ich freue mich über jede Review :-))

Da ich die HP-Bücher nur auf Englisch gelesen habe, bin ich leider um einige deutsche Ausdrücke verlegen. So ist halt Dumbledore bei mir ein „Headmaster", „N.E.W.T.s" bleiben „N.E.W.T.s" und aus dem „Invisibility Cloak" habe ich kurzerhand den „Unsichtbar-Umhang" gemacht. Hab' ich etwas vergessen? Ach ja: „Curfew" - wie auch immer das auf deutsch heisst... Hoffe, es ist trotzdem einigermassen verständlich.

_edited version: 02.10.2002_


End file.
